Study Session
by fictocriticism
Summary: A short something to keep me going 'til the 5th book. Fluff... I'm hooked :)


**_A/N:_**_ I'm sorry there isn't any H/G in this one… but R/H are so cute, I just couldn't resist writing them a little something too._

****

**_Study Session_**

I turned another page in the old musty book in front of me. A sprinkling of dust flew into the air and Ron sneezed loudly.

"Bloody hell Hermione! What did you do that for?"

I smiled inwardly. 

"Do what, Ron? Turn the next page in the book? Yes, funny how it has to be done to actually READ the book isn't it?"

I loved rising to his challenges. It was so easy, everything he said to me was a stupid remark. I wondered for the hundredth time whether he did it on purpose. Then I dismissed the idea. Get a hold of yourself Hermione! This is Ron Weasley. I don't think understanding girls is his forte. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Looking up, I found Ron's eyes looking at me quizzically. It's a good thing he doesn't know the effect they have on me. Or he'd get a big head. Not that he doesn't already. I nearly snorted, but quickly turned it into a cough. 

"Are you sick?" he inquired politely, all the while managing to look a little put out. 

I wondered what that was about. Since when has it been a problem if I'm sick or not? True, I'm never sick, maybe he really is just worried?

"No I'm not sick Ron. Just a bit…um, strained, I guess."

No way I was going to tell him how I've been awake almost every night this week. And I'm DEFINITELY not telling him the reason! I could feel my cheeks burn just at the thought. Enough of this, I thought. It's time to put on some flirting charm. Otherwise, he'll never catch on. What if he never did catch on? Stop panicking! I told myself sharply. Who else would he like? Padma?  After the Yule Ball last year, and when Ron refused to dance? I think I'm fairly safe.

I felt Ron's eyes on me. Forcing myself not to blush, I looked up straight into his eyes. 

"Ron?" I asked, a little breathless.

It seemed to work. He seemed startled by this new turn.

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice sounding a little lower than normal.

"Do you think you could pass me that book?" 

I indicated a book from the top of a pile precariously balanced on the table next to us. 

"Sure," he replied and passed it over to me.

As I took it, I let my fingers brush his. A shock ran up my arm. Oh, I hope he felt that too! I dared to peek at him. He seemed to be quite frozen. Maybe he had! Feeling my heart pound a little, I 'accidentally' hit his foot under the table. Come on, I begged him silently. I felt him flinch automatically. My breath caught in my throat. And then, oh god!, his foot was back against mine. Ahh!! I glanced up again. Ron's ears were tinged slightly pink. I grinned. Please let this be it, THE day. Should I experiment?

I felt my teeth biting my lower lip as I pondered. That bothersome twitch! I forced myself to focus on the page in front of me. I need a plan of action! Oh, there go my teeth again. Honestly, can't keep them still…hang on. I just got an idea. I waited until I could sense Ron looking at me. I had perfected that art over the years, it drove him mad. Then I gently traced my tongue across my lips, whilst appearing enthralled with the book. I heard his breath catch just slightly in his throat, and I just _knew_ if I looked up now, he'd be staring at my mouth. I shivered slightly. Oh, I think I like that idea.

Ok, Ron. Time for you to join in now. I'm fast running out of ideas. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard him hesitantly clear his throat. 

"Uhh…Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

I looked up, a little startled to find his eyes staring at me pretty intensely. 

"Yes Ron?"

Suddenly I was breathless, this time without faking. 

"I um…I just…um…never mind."

He trailed off quickly and resumed gazing at the book. At that point, I made up my mind. Ron, I thought decisively at him, I'm either going to snog you tonight, or die trying. Wow. I was astounded at my own audacity. Well…at least just kiss you once, I amended. Taking a big breath, I forced myself into action.

"Ron! I think I've found something!"

"Something for what? Aren't we just doing homework?"

Bother! I forgot he wasn't helping me. Ever since Professor Flitwick suggested I research protection charms for my Charms paper I'd been searching for one that would suit Harry. I'd struck upon one earlier, and even though this one didn't look as good, it was still a plausible excuse.

"No, see it's for Charms. Just come round here and have a look."

I waved my hand at the chair next to me impatiently. Ron snickered under his breath, then looked at me a little strangely. He walked around the table. Was it my imagination, or did he seem to take a long time sitting down? He gingerly lowered himself into the chair.

I felt his thigh touch mine, but this time there was no reflex movement. Oh yes! I silently cheered. I pointed out the section of the text on my side of the book. He leant forward to read, causing our shoulder to rub lightly. I sensed a thrill run up his spine. Finally, some evidence that my plan was working! 

"Umm…I don't know Hermione. I'm not sure if this is really that effective."

His brow furrowed as he spoke. I wonder what he would do if I smoothed it out? I turned slightly in my chair so I was facing him straight on.

"I guess you're right."

Ron looked a little, no a lot, shocked. He turned inwards too so that out knees were touching. 

"Pardon? Did I just hear the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen admit that I was right?"

I could see the twinkle in his eyes, and decided to startle him into action.

"Yes, yes I did Ron."

I smiled my most charming smile, wishing him to get my drift. Come on Ron! I saw his jaw drop in astonishment. What a feeling of power!

"Uhhh…what?"

He stammered at me, blushing when I grinned. 

"I'm just telling you you're right Ron. Nothing too dramatic."

Ron gulped. Either we're really close, or he's really nervous, because I could hear him. This could get interesting. I jumped. Ron had just put his hands on my knees, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Hermione, I think I prefer it when you fight."

He had leant in slightly to speak and hadn't moved. I caught myself staring intensely into his eyes. Why couldn't he see it? Even he couldn't be THAT thick could he? I began to feel a little despairing, and resorted to what I know best. Fighting.

"Oh, and why's that Ron? So you can just sit back and laugh at me? Well you are most definitely funny when you're angry as well, you know that? Your eyes flash, and you get this half crinkled face, like you just are about to explode if you don't do SOMETHING. Well I'm sick of it Ron Weasley! There's only so much fighting a girl can take before she does something drastic!"

I paused for breath, glowering at Ron, yet feeling awed that he could make me so mad. 

"Are you done now?"

My eyes flashed dangerously. Well, they sure felt dangerous. I hoped Ron noticed.

"You know, those eyes don't scare me."

Well, obviously he did. Was that a compliment or not, I pondered.

"Does anything about me scare you Ron?" I asked a little desperately.

Ron grinned, and leant even closer. Uhh, what's going on here? My heart began to beat at random intervals. 

"Well…there is one thing…"

And he kissed me. Oh my GOD! My plan worked better than I'd hoped for! It was magical. I couldn't stop myself from reaching an arm around his neck to bring him closer. When we pulled apart, I just stared at him in shock.

"Is that a good reaction?"

Ron looked at me worriedly. I laughed.

"Oh it's good." I replied, before pulling him to me again. 


End file.
